Takuya heats up the girls
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Takuya plays with the girls on Digimon


here's a chapter for Takuya. Ranamon takes a human form, which is the same one from yugiohfan163's "Steamy Digi Love", since I came up with the design.

* * *

"Ah, this is awesome!" Zoe Orimoto said as she stepped onto the sand of the beach.

"Yeah, awesome," Takuya said in agony as he collapsed on the ground with a ton of stuff on his back, most of it being Zoe's. "Man, I wish the other guys were here to help lighten the load. Then again, JP might try to flirt with you again, and I'm not sure I can stop myself from hurting him. After all, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I stood around while some other guy flirted with my girlfriend."

Zoe giggled, and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"You got that right, my brave fire warrior. Now, let's find us a spot to set our stuff down."

The two former DigiDestined walked around and eventually found a spot to settle down. As Takuya set the stuff up, Zoe went off to get in her bikini. Once he was done, he took off his shirt, leaving him in his black and red swim trunks with a flame design. He only had to wait two minutes before Zoe came back.

"So, what do you think?"

Takuya turned around, and blushed really red. Zoe had her hat off, and was wearing an incredibly sexy two-piece bikini that showed off her cleavage nicely.

"Is it hot around here, or is it just you?"

Zoe giggled at her boyfriend's joke, and laid on her towel.

"Hey, could you rub suntan lotion on me? I don't wanna get burnt."

"You got it, babe."

Takuya got to work on spreading the lotion on his beautiful girlfriend's body, both unaware of what or who was lurking in the water.

Deep under the waters of the beach came a strange creature, a fish-like woman with blue skin. This creature was known as Ranamon, and she was searching for a boy named Takuya Kanbara.

"Better take on a human disguise so I don't draw too much attention to myself," she said to herself.

She hid behind some rocks, and was suddenly transformed. She looked like a tanned babe with long, wavy blue hair and sea-green eyes. She also had on a light-blue bikini, which showed off more skin than Zoe's. She walked out from behind the rock, and went towards her dream guy.

As she was looking for her dream guy, she bumped into some punks. They reeked of alcohol and crack.

"Well, hello, pretty lady," the leader said. "How's about coming with us for a good time?"

"Sorry, but I'm actually looking for someone else."

She tried to walk around them, but the leader stepped in front of her.

"I think I wasn't clear. That wasn't an invitation. That was a demand."

"Look, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The gang leader grabbed her wrist, making her cringe in pain. She was about to summon water to smack them when she felt the grip loosen. She opened her eyes, and saw them looking at the boy she was searching for. Unfortunately, he was with her eternal rival, Zoe.

"Hey, who do you think you are, forcing a girl to go with you?" Takuya asked the leader.

"Hey, butt out, kid, or do we need to do this the hard way?"

Takuya responded by doing flip kick, kicking up from under his chin. The guy's followers gasped in shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Mess up that brat!"

They came at Takuya and Zoe, but the two former DigiDestineds made quick work of them. After their adventures in the Digital World, they all took martial arts classes to better defend themselves, should they ever find themselves in the Digital world without their spirits. Before they could celebrate, though, the leader grabbed hold of Zoe and put a gun to her head.

"One move, and the blond gets it."

As entertaining as it was to see Zoe held hostage with a gun pointed at her, Ranamon knew if she wanted Takuya happy, Zoe had to be saved. She channeled some of her energy, and manipulated the water. It tapped the leader on the shoulder. As he turned in gasped in shock at the water serpent and lost his grip on Zoe. He tried shooting at the water, but it proved useless. She then grabbed him, and tossed him so far, he landed in a prison with a note attached to him, telling the police of his crime.

-Back at the beach-

"Whoa," Takuya said. "Do you think that could've been…?"

"Her saving me?" Zoe asked. "Even after getting purified, I don't think she'd ever do that."

Ranamon was ticked off that Zoe thought of her that badly. However, right now, she just ran and hugged Takuya.

"Oh, thanks so much for saving me!" she said.

The young couple looked at each other before nodding.

"No problem," Takuya said.

"Yeah, it's the least we could do," Zoe said. "So, what's your name?"

Ranamon's mind suddenly shut down. She had been so focused on finding Takuya, she forgot to think of a name for herself.

'Time to improvise,' she thought to herself.

"I don't remember. I just woke up on the shoreline in this, and can't remember why."

"Well, how about we call you Betty Mizuhana? After all, you've got that southern drawl, you're pretty like a flower, and you woke up near the water."

'Little miss prettier-than-me thinks I'm pretty? Well, I'm just gonna go with it.'

"I love it! Thanks!"

"No problem. How about you stay at my place? My parents are always out of town, so I'm sure it'll be alright. It'll be fantastico."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. I mean, we were gonna try and enjoy ourselves here, but others come first."

The three of them went to the car, if that was the right word for it. It was more like a limousine. It had its own driver and everything.

"Harold, take us back to the Orimoto household."

"Are you sure, miss Orimoto?"

"We've got an innocent girl with amnesia here."

"Good enough for me."

The butler put the medal to the pedal, and Takuya had to speak.

"Hey, we're trying to get to my girlfriend's home, not get a ticket."

'Girlfriend?!'

"My apologies, master Takuya."

'So they're already dating? Well, it'll be my pleasure to steal him from the bimbo here. From the looks of things, she can just get a new one.'

They soon arrived at Zoe's place, which was humongous. Seriously, it looked like you could hold half of Japan's population there.

'Seriously, how loaded is this chick?'

She decided to leave that alone for now, and focus on her mission.

-Later that evening-

Ranamon was sneaking around the huge mansion, looking for her man's room. She peaked through a door, finding Zoe standing there in her birthday suit.

"Looking for something, Betty, or should I say 'Ranamon'?"

The Digimon gasped in shock that Zoe figured her out.

"When did you figure it out?"

"Just now, when you asked that question. We suspected it when that water snake saved me and we heard your accent."

"I have got to work on my stealthy maneuvers."

"Oh, yeah. I believe that you were looking for… this."

Zoe moved aside, revealing her boyfriend on the bed, naked as the day he was born with his cock sticking straight up. Ranamon drooled at the sight of the huge piece of man meat.

"So, here's the deal. You can join us for some fun if you agree to not try and steal my boyfriend."

Hmm. Now this was a pickle for her. Share with her eternal rival or never get him.

"Okay, deal."

"Great. Now, let's get you out of that bikini. I'm sure your girls need to breathe."

She pulled Ranamon's bikini bottom and top off, freeing her sizable bosom and buttocks. Zoe gave her bottom a smack, which earning a yelp from the Digimon.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Just always wanted to smack your behind. I am bisexual, after all."

"Wait, you mean you're interested in girls too?"

"Yeah. In fact, having a threesome was her idea. Now, you gonna come over here, or are you gonna keep me waiting?"

The girls approached the brunette, eager to get started.

"So, who gets fire boy's mighty cock first?"

"Well, since I'm his girlfriend, I think I should go first. but before that, did you remember to bring some?"

"You know it, babe."

Takuya took out a box of condoms, and handed one to his girlfriend. She placed it on his cock, and slammed her hips down on him, moaning as he filled her. This wasn't the first time they did this. They did it once before in the Digital World. It was harmless play at first, but it steadily grew into a full-blown relationship.

Anyway, as she rode Takuya, Ranamon snuck up behind her, and squeezed her tits. Zoe turned around with a smirk.

"So, you can't resist doing this, either, huh?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you've got a nice pair of tits. Plus, hot stuff over there seems to like the view."

"Two girls getting it on? How an I not like the view?"

"Well, mini Takuya seems to agree with you. I think he wants to break through the condom and impregnate me."

"So do I, but you remember what your parents said. If they find you pregnant, your dad will hunt me down like a lion hunting for gazelles."

"Yeah, that's true. Still, unleash your cum inside of me."

Takuya did as his girlfriend asked of him, cumming a great load inside of her. Thankfully, she was protected.

"Alright, blondie. Move aside. It's my turn."

"Wait. I should get a-."

"Oh, relax. A Digimon has never gotten pregnant from human sperm."

She slammed her hips down, moaning as she felt a cock fill her up. She then felt something rubbery go up her ass. She turned around, and saw Zoe with a strap-on.

"You don't really think I was gonna let you two have all the fun?"

She then groped Ranamon's boobs, making her moan in pleasure. This continued for twenty minutes before Takuya unleashed his load inside of her. She came off and Zoe pulled her strap-on off. They then laid down for sleep.

-A couple months later-

"Uh-oh," Ranamon said as she pat her belly. "I think I'm pregnant."

"I thought you said human sperm couldn't impregnate Digimon," Takuya said.

"Well, in my defense, intercourse between humans and Digimon has never been done."

"Takuya, impregnate me!" Zoe shouted, ripping off her clothes.

"But, your parents-!"

"I don't care! I'm not gonna let her be the only one you impregnate!"

* * *

like it? I'm open to suggestions for the next chapter


End file.
